Push A Genius Until They Become A Brilliant Fool
by not2tall05
Summary: Has Angela finally found a way to achieve a goal that has been five years in the making…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. Also, the 1st 4 sentences belong to the movie that inspired this story, Fools Rush In.

_**Chapter 1**_

"…_Because you're the one. You are everything, I never knew I always wanted. I'm not even sure what that means… exactly, but I think it has something to do with the rest of my life. And I think we should get married right now!"_

"God I love this part, Angela said as she crossed her hands over her heart.

"Why, Brennan fairly scoffed? By the character's own admission he has no idea what he is talking about, and that's because he is desperately trying to equate lust, which is a perfectly acceptable biological urge, to some irrational, intangible…"

"It's called love sweetie," Angela interjected.

As Brennan rolled her eyes Angela continued…

"And love is irrational. I'll give you that, she conceded as she paused the movie and shifted in her seat to face her best friend. But it's not intangible Brenn. Love is powerful, breathtaking, and real."

"That's debatable Angela."

"No, no it's not. Seriously sweetie, are you trying to tell me that if some guy said those words to you, and meant them, your heart wouldn't melt?"

"The heart is only a muscle Ange. Besides, she added as she grabbed the remote and pressed play; the heart is notoriously hard to burn, let alone melt."

Angela sighed.

"What," Brennan asked as she turned her attention back to her?

"Did you really mean that sweetie?"

"Yes. Scientifically speaking…"

Angela held up a staying hand.

"I wasn't talking about the heart thing Brenn. I know that's true, I did read Joan of Arch. What I meant was, did you really mean it when you said that the concept of love was debatable?"

"You sound upset. Ang…"

"Damn straight I'm upset, Angela exclaimed as she shot to her feet! God sweetie, she added as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at her best friend. In all of the years that we've know each other, haven't I rubbed off on you, even just a little?"

"Of course you have, Brennan was quick to reassure her. In a lot of great ways," she added as she sprang to her feet too.

"But apparently not in any that really matter."

Before Brennan could protest again Angela hedged, "What if I could show you?"

"Show," Brennan asked as she raised a dubious eyebrow?

"Well I'm not in love with you sweetie, so I can't prove it, but I have an idea."

Suddenly, there was a glint in her best friends eyes that couldn't possibly bode well for her, however because it was preferable to the prior flash of hurt, it was Brennan's turn to sigh as she forced herself to inquire, "Just what did you have in mind?"

Grinning Angela replied, "Nothing less than a happily ever after. Sweetie, she continued as she placed her hands on Brennan's shoulders, Are you up for an experiment?"

**A/N: Well is she folks? Boy I wish I knew, because if I did, I have no doubt that there is only one person in the world who could possibly prove it to her, and I know I would love to show you how… **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

Chapter 2

Brennan frowned as she peered over Angela's shoulder.

"The parameters of this experiment will not yield in conclusive results Angela," Brennan said in a warning tone.

"And why's that," Angela asked?

"Because Booth and I are just partners."

"Yeah, you said that already. Twice. In some cultures that's considered to be very telling you know," Angela replied as her fingers continued to unerringly glide over the keys of her laptop.

"And some cultures torture by shoving bamboo shoots beneath fingernails."

"Wow sweetie, Angela began as she finally stopped typing and turned to face her best friend. "Dramatic."

"I disagree. I was merely being anthropological. I thought that's what we were doing."

"If you were anyone else sweetie, I'd think you were just messing with me, but I truly believe you mean that, and I'm not sure which I find sadder.

"I don…"

"Look Brenn, Angela said quickly cutting her best friend off.

Brennan sighed but otherwise remained silent.

"You've already agreed to this, and if you keep trying to find ways to weasel out of it, I'll have no choice but to wonder where that badass anthropologist, whom I've come to know and love by the way, has gone!"

After her little narrative Angela sent up a silent prayer, hoping that she hadn't over played her hand.

"Thought you said you didn't love me," Brennan replied.

"No, I said I wasn't _**in**_ love with you."

"Yes you did," Brennan grudgingly admitted.

"Sooo," Angela pressed unable to prevent herself from pushing her slight advantage?

"Badass," Brennan finally asked?

"Absolutely," Angela reassured without hesitation.

Suddenly Brennan smiled.

"I think I like that."

Angela barely managed to bite back her own victorious smile as she said, "I knew you would. Now, lets go over the plan, I mean parameters (she quickly corrected herself at Brennan's raised eyebrow), one more time."

_Later that same night…_

After Brennan left, Angela immediately whipped out her cell phone and hit 4 on her speed dial.

"Booth."

"Happy birthday, merry Christmas, happy Kwanzaa, and any other freakin' holiday you can think of, plus a few that haven't even been invented yet!"

"Angela?"

"The one and only."

"Right. So to what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Ah pleasure, that word covers a multitude of sins, does it not?"

Booth sighed.

"Ange look it's late, so if you have a point…"

"I have better! Booth I call bearing a once in a life time proposition for you, a gift really, and all you have to do is answer one question correctly.

As she paused for dramatic effect, Booth replied; "You have my undivided attention Angela."

"Perfect. So, are you in love with your partner?"

**A/N: HMMM, of plans, parameters, and gifts. Just what does Angela have up her sleeve? Well I was thinking a little something like this… (Didn't think it would be that easy did you? Of course you didn't… so please review) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Are you in love with your partner?**_

He had been asked that question a lot over the years by colleagues, friends, family, and even the occasional stranger, but it wasn't until after his surgery that he began to ask it of himself.

Bones was his best friend, and he trusted her with his life, but could he trust her with his heart?

Honestly, he had no idea, but what he did know for sure was that she could be rude, arrogant, socially awkward, and surrounded by a damn near impenetrable emotional wall.

But on the other hand, a treacherous corner of his mind argued; underneath it all, there was still an undeniable sweetness, and an amazingly vulnerable side to her that never failed to draw him in.

"Well," Angela prompted when the silence on the other side of line began to stretch.

Booth sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Unwilling to be rushed by the meddling artist, he waited a moment longer before hedging…

"Angela, when the person who should be the first one to hear the answer to that, isn't even the one asking the question; did you really think I'd have anything to say on the subject?"

"Ah my dear knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armor, you just said plenty, so here's what you need to know for the bonus round…

After Angela had finished explaining her plan, Booth couldn't help but to ask…

"And she really went for that?"

"Of course she did. I can be very persuasive when I want to be.

"Obviously," Booth scoffed; nearly missing what Angela said next.

"Not that she needed much persuading…"

As planned, that had caught his attention.

"Hold it! And don't screw with me here Ange, he warned. What did she say that got you so convinced this would even work anyway?"

With gleeful smugness, Angela delivered a twisted version of his earlier words before hanging up on him…

"Now Booth, when the person who should be answering that question, isn't even the one being asked; did you really think I'd have anything to say on the subject?"

**A/N: So, just what is left to be said on this subject? Well any one left reading this, would in fact be the right one asking that question; and I just might be easily persuaded to be the right one to answer…if you review ****J**


End file.
